Sacrifice
by night inside
Summary: After Origin but before Power Play; Connor is brought back to help his father in his plan against the senior partners.
1. Bail

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but it would be cool if I did.  
  
Spoilers: nothing past SEASON 5, ORIGIN. They have kept in contact and it is a few weeks later.  
  
By Jackie O'Ruiarc  
  
Summary: Connor finds love when he takes part in his father's plan to destroy Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Author's note: This was written for the Connor Het ficathon For Igraine Pairing: Faith/Connor Two things that do want to be seen: Connor and Angel's relationship grow a bit and for someone to die Two things that don't want to be seen: no rape and minimum Cordy, no Cordy/Angel Genre: something in the angsty/romance area.  
  
Author's note: I started writing this before 'Not Fade Away' so in this version Angel knows that Connor has received all of his memories.

* * *

Chapter one  
  
Connor walked out of the library early after studying with a few from his class. His final was the next day and he knew he should have stayed but the growl in his stomach made him want to rush home. It didn't take long to get to his recently acquired apartment which he shared with his girlfriend, Tracy. Connor came in heading straight for the kitchen but stopped in front of the bedroom door after hearing a small chuckle. Everything went in slow motion as he turned his head, his heart beat picked up pace and found his best friend, James, in bed with Tracy.

* * *

Angel walked into his office after a long discussion with Gunn. Angel was doing his best to get him to suck it up and keep doing his job. Angel found it easier said than done.  
  
"Angel?" the familiar voice of Fred came from behind him, then he remembered that Fred was dead.  
  
"Illyria." It wasn't a question, just a statement filled with annoyance and loathing. He turned around to find the image of Fred. Her brown wavy hair shining slightly from the light pouring through the necro-tempered glass.  
  
"Wes wants to see you." Fred's sweet voice came from her shell. Angel stood stunned, his moth half hanging open. "Does it anger you?" Illyria's patronizing voice filled the room.  
  
"Get out. Tell Wesley I'll be down later."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" once again Illyria taunted him with 'Fred's voice'.  
  
"Get out!" Illyria's movements became the furthest away from Fred as she gave a gesture of annoyance and left. Angel waited until she was out of site to relax. The phone rang as he sat in his comfortable desk chair.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dad?" He sounded nervous.  
  
"Connor. Hi, are you all right?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Why? Are you hurt?" Angel getting more like a nervous wreck of a parent.  
  
"No, not hurt... Umm, I'm in jail." Connor replied softly almost regretting the call.  
  
"Why?" Angel's anger replaced the worry in his voice.  
  
"...Battery but he'll live. "Connor looking at his shoes wishing he was somewhere else far, far away.

* * *

Faith woke up to her cell phone ring tone. She nearly fell of the bed trying to get it. "Shit." She cursed her early morning clumsiness and picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Hello...Wood...Yeah... about the message?....um, its not going to work out...bye."  
  
Faith got up getting ready for another day of training the slayerettes, she felt free now but had a lump in her throat.

* * *

Connor and Angel sat in one of Wolfram and Hart's expensive cars. Connor stared at his hands that lay on his lap and Angel stared furiously at the road. After awhile Connor spoke trying desperately to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Okay, first I want to say that I'm sorry. It's just I couldn't call my parents...they would have been so-"  
  
"Disappointed?" Angel cut in and he glared at him for a little before returning his angry gaze to the road. Connor looked back at his hands.  
  
"They wouldn't of had enough to get me out. I really am sorry." Connor said sincerely but didn't look up from his hands.  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"Why did I what?"  
  
"Beat someone up?"  
  
"He was my best friend." Connor looked out the window. "I came home, I was hungry then I don't remember much... I remember Tracy, my girl friend laughing..." Connor turned his empty gaze back to his lap. "She was cheating on me...with my best friend." Connor chuckled, full of bitterness and it seemed to be to keep his tears away. "I guess I really can pick 'em, huh?"  
  
"It's not your fault." Angel offered as he pulled into the Wolfram and Hart parking garage.  
  
"Did you live with her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then stay here. At least for the night," he turned off the ignition and slipped the key out, "if you want to."  
  
"I think I've caused enough damage."  
  
"No damage. Come on." Angel got out of the car and Connor followed.  
  
"What about my stuff?"  
  
"I can send someone."  
  
"Cool."


	2. Death

Chapter two  
  
"So, peaches comes out, piss drunk, and pukes right on the Queen's lap." Connor laughs at the Spike's narrative of how 'peaches' was in the old days. Angel in the hallway about to enter stops at the doorway when Spike speaks again.  
  
"So you hate peaches, eh?" he said in a light tone.  
  
"Uhh, not really...not much as I used to."  
  
"Yeah well, he has his moments." Spike blew out smoke as the cigarette he held left his mouth. "You want a drag?" Spike held it out to him.  
  
"Connor." Angel rushed in but tried to make himself seem casual. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Connor jumped up at the sound of his name. He walked passed Angel out into the hall.  
  
"You're nothing but a bad influence." He told Spike with his finger out stretched into the other vampire's face.  
  
"Oh come on. Look at him, he's so corruptible."  
  
"Yeah...I know." He said quietly then walked out into the hall where Connor waited for him. "Come on."  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." Connor said as they walked the halls of Wolfram and Hart  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What was with Fred, she smelled different. I mean the outfit was cool with the hair and the eyes but I don't remember Fred being the kind of girl to where something like that...and you called her something else. Why?"  
  
"It's not Fred." Angel looked down as they walked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Fred was possessed by a demon named Illyria, that's what you say. Fred is dead." Connor stopped walking and stood with his mouth half open. Angel stopped walking a few feet ahead, then turned to face his son.  
  
"W-What do you mean she's dead?" Connor wasn't aware of his mouth moving. His mind was flooding with memories his first summer back from Quor-toth. She had comforted him and explained things to him with what seemed like infinite patience. "She's gone, Connor."  
  
"Oh." Connor processed the information until his mind returned mostly to normal. "I tried to- ... can I see Cordelia?" Angel shut his eyes for a moment then returned his gaze to the floor. Before he could say anything that might comfort his son, Connor spoke.  
  
"No! She's alive! She has to be."  
  
"I'm sorry, Connor."  
  
"No, liar!"  
  
"I'm not lying. She never got out of the coma. She died."  
  
"You're lying..." Connor rested his back to the one of the two walls and slid down. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Some employees stopped for a moment to stare but after receiving a glare from Angel they continued on with their routine. "You're lying." He repeated softly. Angel crouched down to be at eye level with his son.  
  
"Connor-"  
  
"It's all my fault" he whispered.  
  
"You know that's not true. You can't help everything that happens." Angel spoke half saying it for himself as well. He sighed not knowing what else to say. "Come on. "he grabbed the skinny arm of his son and pulled him up gently. "It's okay." He led Connor up to his room ad sat him on the couch. Angel got him a glass of water then sat next to him. "It'll be over soon. The evil."  
  
"What do you mean?" Connor spoke after sipping at his water.  
  
"The senior partners. I'm going to try and-"  
  
"Is that why you took this job?" Connor interrupted.  
  
"I guess it was part of it, but hopefully if we succeed the senior partners will have stopped. All I have to do is find out about this Circle of the Black Thorn."  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"No." Angel said quickly.  
  
"Well that's tough but I'm helping. Whether you like it or not." Connor said it without strength, there was no confidence in his voice at all but Angel stayed quiet.  
  
After his son had fallen asleep Angel draped a blanket over him. Connor stirred but was in deep sleep. Angel sat in a chair opposite him and watched him sleep until dawn.

* * *

"Hey."  
  
"Here's your assignment." A watcher held up a folder for Faith to take and she skimmed over it quickly.  
  
"L.A?"  
  
"Your assistance is required."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Never the less. The council would feel more comfortable if they had an experienced slayer in the area. Plane ticket is all there and ready." Faith sighed and said under her breath.  
  
"Well this ought to be interesting."

* * *

The smell of scrambled eggs, and bacon reached Connor's nose. He opened his eyes slowly letting them adjust to the sunlight.  
  
"You're awake." Connor heard Angel's voice over the back of the couch. He raised his head to look over the end and stare at his father.  
  
"It looks like it...you cook?"  
  
"Yup. You want some?"  
  
"It's not full of blood is it?"  
  
"Nope. Just fat." Angel got up and served him a plate chock full of greasy goodness.  
  
"Your friend called...James." Connor's face went hard.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"He's better...he dropped the charges."  
  
"...least he could do." Connor grumbled.  
  
"Do you want to-"  
  
"I don't feel like talking." Connor plopped down on a chair and ate greedily. The phone range just then and Angel answered it as he watched his son eat.  
  
"Hello...Harmony?...what?...I'll be right there." He hung up. "You up for seeing an old friend." He said to Connor. 


	3. Old Friends

Chapter Three  
  
Connor stepped out of the elevator with a small smirk on his face and it only grew when he saw Faith's flawless figure in the Wolfram and Hart lobby. Faith turned and smiled smugly. She walked towards him but when she reached him, she kept walking.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit." Faith said to Angel with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Don't think that'll happen any time soon." Angel returned her smile.  
  
"Is there somewhere we can talk?" she said, her smile fading.  
  
"In my office."  
  
"Somewhere else." She eyed the employees and Connor suspiciously.  
  
"Well it _is_ day time."  
  
"I'll wait. Meet me here." Faith handed him a piece of paper. "Later." She turned on her heel and left.  
  
"Bye." Angel headed for his office closely followed by Connor. He closed the door after them.  
  
"She doesn't remember me." He said softly. Angel looked from a file he had on his desk to look at his son. Connor looked solemn, and he stared at the floor.  
  
"It's part of the spell."  
  
"Oh...who does remember me?"  
  
"Wesley and Fre-...umm, Illyria. She has some of Fred's memories." Connor sat on one of the chairs in front of Angel's desk, and slouched into it to get comfortable. He nodded at the new information.  
  
"What's the paper say?"  
  
"Plumer Park. You know I fought a tree there once."  
  
"Impressive." Connor said sarcastically.

* * *

Faith waited half an hour after sunset until she saw the tall bulky figure of Angel. She smiled slightly and waited for him to approach her so she could greet him but was shocked to see another thin figure behind him. She felt a sense of betrayal and showed it with a scowl when he reached her.  
  
"When I said meet me here I didn't mean for you to bring one of your flunkies."  
  
"I'm not a flunky." Connor took a step towards Faith and she looked ready to kick his ass.  
  
"Fine. Lackey, minion, sl-"  
  
"Hey!" Angel grabbed Connor's arm as he was about to take another step towards Faith.  
  
"Come on, Angel. Let junior go." She sensed his strength. Connor looked at Angel.  
  
"She can take a fight."  
  
"Yeah cause you did so well the last time."  
  
Angel didn't want to anger his son but he had to make him understand that he wasn't there to fight. He could tell she was challenging Connor's pride.  
  
"You were unconscious for half the fight...and I was trying not to hurt her." Connor's voice seemed like a whine as he recalled Faith waking up from her near death orpheous experience and stopping him from staking his father. Angel couldn't keep the smile off of his face at the sound of his son defending his pride.  
  
"Hurt me? You can't hurt me. Besides I've never fought you before."  
  
"You have. You just don't remember." Angel's smile faded and he prepared to tell Faith the truth. 'At least it's going to be easier than explaining it to Buffy." Angel thought.  
  
"He's my son." He said putting a hand on Connor's thin shoulder.  
  
"Weird."  
  
Angel had called Willow and she had given some extra information about the situation. He was planning on slowing down the senior partners. He told Willow that if something went wrong then she would take care of his affairs, including his son. Faith came to make sure that Willow would never have to take on that responsibility.  
  
"No." Angel said as if he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"What?" Faith replied shocked.  
  
"I wont let you help with this but I do need your help on something." Faith sighed knowing that she would help with anything.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need you to take Connor with you back to England." Well, help with almost anything.  
  
"What?" Both Connor and Faith spoke.  
  
"I wont hear it." He put his hand up showing he wasn't gong to hear either of them.  
  
"Your plane leaves tomorrow. It's first class if it makes you feel any better."  
  
"I said I was going to help. Whether you liked it or not." Connor looked him in the eye.  
  
"And you will be. By me knowing you're safe." He left before either could say anything else. They stood outraged and watched him leave but Connor had already thought this would happen and now he had a plan of his own.

* * *

Don't be lazy please review. ;-)


	4. Plan of his own

Chapter four.  
  
A month later Angel started to get worried as he sat in the secret meeting chamber of the Circle of the Black Thorn. The members in their every lasting wickedness had asked him to sign away his Shanshu. Something that he had looked forward since he first found the prophecy.  
  
"Of course." Angel replied reaching for the pen offered to him.  
  
"S-sorry for the i-interruption, Sir Sabassis, but there is someone to see you." What looked like a waiter stepped in and Angel sighed, thankful for the interruption.  
  
"Bring them in. This will only take a second."  
  
"Sebassis. This is a secret meeting." Vail whined but seemed to not mind when he caught a glimpse of who entered. A young man that Angel recognized immediately entered. Connor. His eyes looked ready to kill and his presence brought a cold silence to the room. Connor went up to Sebassis' side and whispered something in his ear. Angel was grateful for his vampire hearing but wasn't very happy with what he heard.  
  
"It's done. The slayer is dead."  
  
"What?" Angel said barely above a whisper. Connor's eyes shot to Angel accusingly.  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
"He's signing over his humanity." Sebassis smirked. Connor scoffed.  
  
"He'd do anything for humanity, even if he has to sign over his own." He said with hate and only loud enough for a few to hear. "He's going to betray you all." Connor said louder.  
  
"Who are you going to believe, me or-"  
  
"Let me take care of him." Connor interrupted his father's desperate plea. Sebassis agreed hesitantly thinking that in due time the senior partners would give permission to get rid of his nuisance.

"Just don't kill him, yet."

Connor grabbed Angel by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up out of his chair then pushing him out the door. Angel was too stunned to retaliate until they were in an alleyway far enough from the building he was just in. Connor finally let Angel's collar go and received a punch as soon as he did causing his lip to bleed.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in there?" Angel screamed at his son. "When did you kill a slayer?" Angel punched him again and Connor went dizzy for a moment but spoke trying to explain himself.  
  
"I didn't kill anybody! I haven't done anything." Connor put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Why were you in there?" Angel tried his best to calm himself down and failing.  
  
"Well it's kinda a long story."  
  
"Connor!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Well last month me and Faith came up with this plan. She would put out word that I was some great assassin and it eventually got to them. They were having trouble with all the new slayers and they wanted them killed but I didn't hurt anyone. Faith just told them to back off."  
  
"And Sebassis gives you the orders?"  
  
"Some. They all have their beef with a few slayers." Angel took in the information. It was obvious that his son was spending time with Faith. He couldn't imagine Connor saying beef.  
  
"Connor, I was there to-"  
  
"I know you why were there but I couldn't let you do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sign over your Shanshu."  
  
"How did you know about that? I never told you."  
  
"Cordelia did." Connor replied, his eyes growing sad and painful. Angel sighed and pulled his son into a hug. Connor accepted but kept his back mostly stiff.  
  
"You still shouldn't have come in, Connor. It's dangerous."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I was doing what I needed to do."  
  
"Studying your enemy. I get that but you didn't have to become one of them to know what it's like to be one of them."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll show you." Connor said with a small smile. He led his father around the corner. Angel smiled when he took in what came into view. Faith held a notebook as she sat on a black Kawasaki motorcycle. Connor walked to her, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Angel stood stunned for the second time that day. Connor took the notebook from her when their lips were no longer locked together.  
  
"Here." Connor handed the notebook to his father and noticed the stunned look on his face. He chuckled slightly when Angel looked him in the eye. "Busy month." Angel snapped out of his stupor and opened the notebook. It was almost full. "It has each of their schedules for the next three months."  
  
"Family members, regular chauffeurs ...favorite foods? How did you get all this?"  
  
"None of them can hold their liquor." Connor grinned. "Sebassis was a little harder but he'll talk to anyone that actually likes that blue guy's blood." Connor shuddered. "That stuff is gross."  
  
"Gives you bad breath too." Faith offered.  
  
"Really?" Faith nodded and Connor breathed into this hand trying to find traces of the awful aroma.  
  
"Okay look, you both did a good job but now it's time for you to leave and I'm going to make sure you two leave this time."  
  
"But-"Connor tried to object but was interrupted by his father's stern voice.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You two are leaving." Faith sighed and Connor scowled.  
  
"Alright, Angel." Faith said softly.  
  
"What? We cant just leave him hear." Connor protested.  
  
"He knows what he's doing, we are leaving." Faith stuck her finger in front of Connor's face. Normally he would enjoy her taking charge but he couldn't find that this time. He couldn't let his father walk to his death. He took a minute to think of the moment he first thought of Angel as his father. He looked over Angel and stared into his eyes. He saw that Angel did know what he was doing and he also knew the consequences. Connor sighed, then nodded.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Angel put his hand son's shoulder and nudged him towards Faith. They both got on their newly acquired motorcycle and sped off.  
  
Later that day Connor walked to one of the local bars that didn't check i.d. looking for a momentary escape from the doom and gloom of the past month. He had told faith that he was going for a walk which wasn't entirely untrue. She had stayed close to him for the month even though the first time they were alone it started out in a fist fight and ended in a bed, with a different kind of battle. After Wood, Faith was trying the 'relationship thing'. They found themselves drawn to each other in the heat of a fight. Two predators hunting and fighting for survival. Faith liked to live fast and she had finally found someone that could keep up. Connor was contempt with someone accepting every side of him, something the employees of Angel Investigation decided to dismiss.  
  
Connor walked inside the bar and immediately recognized the demon on stage singing. Lorne. Connor got a drink and waited for the green demon to finish his tune.  
  
"Didn't know you were much of a music lover." Lorne spoke as he sat to Connor's left at the bar.  
  
"Just here for the drinks." Not making eye contact with the demon.  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Don't try that with me, I know who you are. Who your father is." Connor looked up from his drink.  
  
"A vibe?"  
  
"Something like that." Connor nodded.  
  
"So what makes you think I'm going to do something?"  
  
"I thought me saying 'I know who your father is' covered it....seabreeze." Lorne momentarily looked over to the bartender for his choice drink.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't even know what I'm going to do." He said softly as Lorne faced him again. Lorne sighed then downed his drink in one gulp.  
  
"I have an idea." He said, his face grim. "but you're daddy-kins would have me hanged if he knew where you got it from."  
  
"He wont find out." Connor now getting anxious. Lorne nodded.  
  
"I was actually going to do this myself but since you've survived it before, you just might be the right person for this, little nipper." Lorne's voice sounded keeping the grim tone.

* * *

Faith laid in bed looking at the T.V. not really watching but just looking. It was too early for bed and she was thinking of the only thing she thought of before an apocalypse. Sex. She only had to wait a few hours for Connor to come home and she wasn't disappointed when he came. His mouth met hers hungrily and despite Faith's rush to feel anything but the nervous butterflies in her stomach, she felt Connor's distress. She pulled back to look in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" his blue eyes softened and he smiled softly.  
  
"Nothing." Connor hid his emotions as he had done his entire life and went back to kissing Faith passionately.

* * *

Please review. I wasn't to sure about this chapter since it was written in a rush for the ficathon. Any suggestions or comments would help so let me know that you're actually reading cause i need motivation to post the other chapters.


End file.
